Paper Planes
by FilmAndWriter
Summary: What if there was an unfitting but fitting girl greaser in the gang? She is the odd ball, she's the good girl greaser, but tough enough to be in the gang. This is the story of Rowen Yorke in her perspective of before, during and after The Outsiders; from the moment Ponyboy runs away, things already go downhill for her...
1. Chapter One

**Hi! Andrea here, this is my first fanfiction on , long chapter below but I worked hard on it and I hope you like it, I hope Rowen won't be too corny or annoying (mistakes that some fanfic authors make), please tell me what you think and I will post another chapter next week! I hope you enjoy and please review, I need to correct my mistakes!**

***I do not own anything accept for my own characters **

Chapter One

"Oliver I'm leaving now!" I told my brother as I clutched my backpack from my bed, I closed the door behind me and headed for the front door. I heard Oliver's footsteps behind me, I turned around on my heals to see him in front of me, shoulder leaned on the wall with folded arms.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I said sarcastically turning back on my heels, "I need help with my schoolwork, heading to Ponyboys'."

"You want me to walk with you?"

My eyes narrowed, "I walk by myself all the time Oliver." I reminded him, I turned back again to face him, he leaned his head in, "Did you hear about Johnny getting jumped?" I remembered well. Johnny didn't need it, he already had enough at home that he can barely handle. I looked up at Oliver, his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer, "Yeah, stupid Socs were picking up him." I said simply.

"They pick on all of us." Oliver - or Ollie and I are greasers, I never remembered myself not being one, I think my family were always greasers. My dad did have character traits of a hoodlum, I don't care for him anymore, he's done terrible things, and my mother, I don't care for her either. Oliver has my ash brown brown hair, short and combed bangs, with casual grease of course, we even have the same "silver" eyes as he would describe them, but his freckles aren't so visible as mine. I have freckles that spread across my nose, we both have the same small nose.

"We're only down a few houses from them, I can run and make it." I assure him.

"I'm trusting you, any Soc who touches my sister will get their ass kicked."

I giggled, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and opened the door, but something was on my mind I wanted to tell Oliver, "Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any money I can use?" I said biting my fingernails.

"What you need it for?"

"Clothes."

"You have clothes."

"I have your clothes." I reminded him. "I ain't got nothing but these earrings and this necklace, Oliver, I am a girl, I can't keep wearing your old baggy jeans, it's disgusting, I'm lucky enough to get my own underwear and not have to use hand-me-down briefs." I reasoned with him, and I'm also lucky enough to own a couple bras I had to buy. Ever since I outgrew my clothes I fitted into when I was ten, my mother started to give me my brother's clothes he use to wear, until it outgrew him, she stopped buying me clothes because she couldn't afford them anymore, I guess clothes became more expensive; my mother couldn't afford clothes from a thrift shop, it wasn't easy going to school after that, anyone could've mistaken me for a boy if I didn't have earrings or long hair which I always put in a ponytail. Now thinking about my clothes I looked down to see my what I had on, just a t-shirt and blue jeans and Converse shoes.

"Rowen, I got no money for shopping, all I got money for is food, water and anything else to keep us living." And parties, and drinking, and cigarettes. My brother loves all those things, and yes, my name is Rowen, my brother and I are known as "The Yorkes", Oliver and Rowen Yorke. But we're in different gangs, Oliver is buddies with Tim Shepard and the rest of his gang, I hang around Dallas Winston, but I'm more buddies with Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. Oliver never took the time to get to know my gang, to be honest, I think he would like them better.

"When you have some spare cash, I need it, you dig?"

"Yeah."

I realized I was talking to Oliver for five minutes, I said a final goodbye and headed out the door, I ran my way down the tight neighborhood to get to Ponyboy's house, with my backpack hanging on my shoulder as I'm sprinting, I was never as fast as Ponyboy in running was I wasn't too bad either. I stopped to catch my breath in front of the door, then I opened the door to walk in. I use to knock but Sodapop told me to just come in, and not bother waiting for someone to answer. I walked to hear the radio blasting, Sodapop and Steve Randle fighting with each other on the couch in their own sort of friendly way, I close the door slowly.

"Hey Rowen." Sodapop greeted me in a jolly tone, he must've been drunk on just plain energy again, Steve ignored me, I saw Darry in the kitchen.

"Hey Darry." I leaned sideways for him to see me.

"Hi Rowen." he pulled off a polite smile and went back to what he was doing. Ignoring the noise, I paced across the living room and over to open Ponyboy's bedroom door, I find him reading a novel I've seen him read before. If you close the door in Ponyboy's bedroom you block out most of the noise.

"Haven't you read that ten times already?" I questioned him with a grin. He put his book on his lap and looked at me and said "Not ten, a million." he smiled so I smiled too, I hopped onto his bed with my legs crossed. "Hey Rowen." he greeted me lately.

"Hi, and speaking of books by the way..." I turned my head over my shoulder to slide my backpack off me, I zipped open the pocket where all my textbooks are and hand him a novel.

"Here," I say holding out the book for him to grasp it, "I bought it for you, you might like it, I sure did, I found a copy at the library to read but this is yours." Ponyboy's eyes narrowed as he takes the book.

"Why did you buy me a book?"

"You didn't have anything to read, I found a copy at a store, so why not." I explained, he gazed at the front cover.

"You shouldn't have got me a book ,you could've bought something for yourself." he argued.

"I didn't want anything." I persuaded.

"To Kill a Mockingbird," he read the title. "I've heard about this."

"It came out a couples years ago or something like that." he turned the book to it's back and read the synopsis of the story.

"I'll read it tonight." he said and put the book on his bedside table. "Anyway, what did you come here for?" Ponyboy asked leaning his back on his pillow.

"I needed help with my homework, but I don't want to work on that right now." I said lazily. I move beside him, our bodies were just a couple inches away.

"If we don't get it done now we never will," his head turned to me. "Is it math?" he said as if he already knew the answer, which he did, I only nodded.

"Let's see those questions."

I groaned and got up, I liked where I was sitting, I could've fallen asleep in Ponyboy's own bed if I wanted to. I took out my textbook, Ponyboy was a grade over me, sometimes it made me self conscious of myself. He told me to use his desk to write in my notebook and he read out a math question to me. I told him what I didn't understand which was everything of the question, but he explained everything. Again. And again. Again.

Sometimes I would miss peoples sentences or even forget what they say an hour after, I've been known for a low attention span, I don't understand how Ponyboy could deal with it, but he doesn't mind, neither does Sodapop, I've never really talked to Darry, either he's working or I'm with Ponyboy most of the time.

"Why do numbers even exist?" I complained as I was figuring out another problem. "It's like they were meant to confuse you, like math is suppose to make your life miserable,"

Ponyboy thought this was humor when I was being serious in a lighter way.

"I wish I was smart like you Pony, I could've been in high school with you, but I'm too dumb to even get a B- average in math." I admitted.

"I think you're too smart, you ain't stupid Rowan." I could feel Ponyboy's eyes on me as I was staring at my homework, it was a small desk and it was hard to fit us both, I looked at him, I could only gaze into his green eyes.

"Don't lie, I hate it when people lie," I warned him, I stammered for a minute, "numbers just get me mixed up, there are too many steps, too many digits, and they get jumbled up together." I never had this kind of confession with anyone before, not even myself.

"Rowan, you are smart, maybe not with numbers, but you nail English," he persuaded. "I guess so, but I ain't going to pass with failing grades in math regardless of my high grades for English." I say.

"We'll get through it,"

My eyes narrowed, "We?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course we, who is is going to help you pass next year?"

"You would do that?"

"I promise." And he did promise, my heart rose, I felt a sense of relief. A caring smile curled up on his face, I always thought he was cute, I think Darry and Sodapop are cute too, but Ponyboy had this lash of innocence, aside from him smoking which every greaser does.

I ended up finishing my math homework with Ponyboy beside me, for a while we were just talking about anything that was on our minds, he told me how Darry was being hard on him again, I was ranting about Oliver. It was getting late and I had to get going or Oliver will get worried. I told Ponyboy I had to go home.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ponyboy asked me.

"No Pony I'm fine." It reminded me of the conversation I had with Oliver earlier today. I put my textbook in my backpack and told Ponyboy to read To Kill a Mockingbird. I said goodbye to Sodapop and Darry who was home now.

I made my way to my house, but suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Dallas Winston, I felt like I wanted to puke out my stomach. He was leaning back on a tree smoking a cigarette. I didn't know whether or not to make a conversation with him, maybe he wanted to be alone. I decided to walk by him casually and pretend to just notice him.

"Hey Dally." I said, he looked up at me,

"Hey," he greeted, "making your way home?"

My lips twitched, "Yeah, I came from Ponyboy's house." He puffed out another smoke.

"Can I have a weed?" I asked.

He handed me a cigarette and lit it for me, I placed it between my lips and stared into the sky.

"How's Ollie?" Dally asked frowning.

"He's fine, I got mad at him today." I said.

"What for?"

I sighed. "He wouldn't give me money to buy clothes, I guess he doesn't care about the fact that I am a girl, you know I would like one one those sweaters those Soc girls wear." I told him.

"He wouldn't give you money eh?" The way he said "eh" and kept that frown made my heart beat faster. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and dug his hand into his pocket. He found a couple dollar bills, he suddenly held out his hand to me, he had me under the impression that he was giving the money to me. I hesitated for a moment, I never liked taking people's money, especially if I make them feel the need to.

I frowned, "You want me to have it?" I clutched the dollar bills he had in between his index and middle finger.

"Yeah, I don't need anything right now, you need some new clothes, your not wearing briefs are you?" he said in a concerned tone at the last sentence.

"No," I snorted, "but thanks - but honestly, are you sure you want to give this to me, I won't die without proper feminine clothes." I checked, holding out the bills in my hand, he put his cigarette back on the tip of his bottom lip, I could stare at his lips for hours and not get bored, even if he did have a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"I gave it to you so keep it, I mean it, I don't need it right now, and you need to have some decent clothes," he puffed out another smoke, he wanted me to have it so I stuck the money in my back pocket of my jeans, he gave me forty dollars.

"Do you give money to just anyone?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nah, only people I like I guess." My heart raised when he said that, he was glancing down at his feet with one hand in his pocket, I could only make eye contact with his blonde hair.

"Well I'm glad you like me." I stammered on my words, I felt my stomach getting sick again, Dally glanced up at me,

"I like you, you ain't like Ollie, he's alright and all, but you know don't cause trouble like he does." My heart fluttered this time.

"I'm nothing like Ollie."

"Of course you aren't, but you two sure look alike, especially those eyes of yours, but he's with Tim Shepard all the time, and you hang with us."

"We are very different." I declared. He likes my eyes. I forgot that I still had my cigarette, I didn't want it anymore, I took one last puff and held it in between my fingers.

"Dally, I better get going, Ollie will kill me if I don't get home soon."

"Alright, Rowen, I'll see you sometime tomorrow." he only glanced at me. I said "Later." and walked to my house, the door was unlocked and I made my way to my bedroom inside. I threw myself backwards onto my bed and threw my cigarette in the trash can. I didn't know where Ollie was but I knew he would come home late in the night; I thought about my conversation with Dally, I wondered what he thought about the clothes I wore, he told me I hade to get some decent clothes. The word decent was highlighted in my brain, I wondered if I looked too trashy for him, because I'm not a typical greaser. I wear no makeup, or skirts that are too short.

I also don't act overly tough, and cuss. Everyday I would know a little bit more about Dallas Winston. I never thought he would like me, I guess it's because I'm friends with Johnny Cade who Dally is like a brother or even a father to him. Thinking about Dally made me forget how my day played out before I caught him leaning on a tree, I just couldn't get that conversation off my mind. But I played back to when I was with Ponyboy in his room and he was helping me with my homework, I hope he reads To Kill a Mockingbird, I loved it.

I didn't have anything else to think about so I got out a book from under my bed, the lights were dimmed and my eyes fell closed, I turned off my the lamp on my night table and drifted into sleep.

* * *

** I hope you liked that little conversation of Rowen and Dally ;) tell me what you think of it, your favourite parts, I want to hear what you guys think, with a little bit of constructive criticism, at least three reviews and I'll be happy (: Like I said, next chapter next week. And one more thing: What did you think of Ponyboy and Rowen? I'll read you next week guys, (get it because I can't see you, haha, no.).**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N Hey guys, so I said the next chapter will be next week but I wanted to give you the chapter today because so many of you guys wanted it that bad, I'm glad I'm getting positive reviews, this chapter is pretty long and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I estimated on prices on clothes because it's the 60's and the prices have gone higher, I tried to get as realistic as I could with the costs of clothing**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up in the same clothes I worn from yesterday, I even kept my shoes on from last night. I got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I stared into my reflection in the mirror, I looked tired but there were no dark shades beneath my eyes this time, I don't know I looked tired, maybe I went to bed late, I couldn't remember; I started to take off my clothes one by one and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and washed away any filth, I didn't take too long and I ended up stepping out with a towel wrapped around my body, I unlocked the door and came back into my bedroom. I never put grease oil in my hair, the way Ollie or any other greaser does, it works for boys, I like how Dally never wears grease oil.

I looked inside my dresser, I jumped into my under garments first then looked through the drawers to see what I had optional for me to wear. I found a red sleeved baseball T-shirt, I never wore it often, Ollie use to play baseball when he was in school, it was one of my greatest memories when we use to play catch in the front yard, but that was before he became tight with Tim Shepard. I picked out dark blue jeans and slipped my legs into them. I walked into the bathroom twice now, but I was looking for my comb to comb back the tangles in my hair, I picked up my comb and sought grease oil on it, I was agitated at Oliver for using my comb when he had his own, I wet it out all the grease in the sink fossit and dried it roughly with a towel then started combing my wet hair, I let it dry through the air.

I heard my brother in the kitchen cooking breakfast, I walked in the corner where Oliver and I eat, it was a wide circular table with four chairs, it joins in with the living room but it's next to the kitchen. Oliver was making eggs and turkey bacon for the both of us, he didn't greet me with a 'good morning' he was too caught up in humming to himself and cooking the eggs, but he caught a glimpse of me.

"Morning Ollie." I say after I settled in my seat.

"Hey Rowen."

My fingers tapped on the table, I looked down at my shirt and something came into my mind.

"Oliver, how come you don't play baseball anymore?" I asked him, he glanced at me then looked back at the eggs and bacon,

"I don't know...I got into other things, kind of lost interest in it." he answered, I remembered that was all he cared about, I remembered how he was a smart kid, he use to be different, he use to have his own individuality, I guess he lost it when Tim Sheppard came into the picture. I don't blame everything on Tim, Ollie could have went to college if he didn't have to take care of me.

He came back with two plates of eggs and bacon and two glasses, one filled with orange juice and the other filled with milk tucked in his elbows. He placed the food and beverages on the table and I went to go get the utensils. I sat back down with Oliver and we ate our breakfast, I remember I ate breakfast with Ponyboy and his brothers a couple times, I ate chocolate cake with chocolate milk and some scrambled eggs every time I ate with them. There wouldn't be much conversation with my brother and I, he would just eat then clean up. But I suddenly remembered the forty dollars that Dally gave me, I wanted to go out and I needed Oliver to come with me, for him to at least stand outside of the store and wait for me to come out.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "I want to ask you something,"

"Okay."

"Could you take me to the thrift ship so that I buy some new clothes?" I ask hoping he would say yes.

"I told you Rowen, I don't have any money to give-"

"I have some," I said a little too quick, he frowned,

"You have money?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got some money." my head paced around the room in nervousness.

Oliver looked at me with suspicion he knew I didn't have money unless he gave me some or someone else did, he wanted me to speak up, it was the best thing to do and the only thing I could do.

"Dally gave me forty dollars." I confessed.

"Why?" he snapped, I began to stammer, "I-I told him that I couldn't buy any new clothes for myself, so he gave me money, but I only told him that because he asked me what was on my mind." I panicked at the last sentence because Oliver's eyes widened.

"You told him I couldn't give you any money!?" he stood up, he was angry with me, "Probably thinks I'm a selfish bastard now," Oliver could fit puzzle pieces together, I hated that about him, he always knew what I exactly said to someone if I explain it in the simplest, slightest way.

"How could you ask for money, your not a scavenger, I said I would give you money when I had it!" he hollered, I took one last piece of bacon because if we have a fight while we're eating he would take away my food, but I stood up because I became angry.

"I didn't ask for it!" I roared, "I told him that he didn't need to give it to me, he wanted me to have it and I felt honored by it..."

"I don't care if your trying to impress Dally, you shouldn't have took it!"

My face dropped, Oliver never said anything like that to me before, I don't know why but it hurt. I sank back into my chair and clenched my fists. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, he was talking to me and he gave me money that was all, I didn't take it right away, and do you really want people to think you have a man-sister?" I reasoned in a softer tone this time.

He hesitated, "No," he said,"and you don't look like a man just because you wear my old clothes - anyway, fine, I'll take you out, but when you step out of that store we're heading right back home." he bargained with me.

"Okay." I agreed fond of the bargain.

"Okay."

I've convinced myself before Oliver has two personalities but eventually stopped believing it, he can be caring, humorous and even loving - but then he could be selfish and angry. But we calmed down, I helped Oliver with the dishes, he told me that we would head out at noon, he sat on the couch and listened to the radio, the sun was gleaming through my window, it looked like a bright beautiful day, so I stepped outside and sat on my porch.

It was never quiet in this neighborhood, I often blocked off the noise and just stared into the sky. I loved my neighborhood, because Ponyboy and Johnny live in it, and I can go run to them when Oliver would bring Tim Shepard in the house and all they would do is drink. I stared into the street but there was nothing to stare at other than the road, I thought about what Oliver said, I don't care if you want to impress Dally! It ringed in my head, he was my brother and all but I didn't want him to know. Impress , I really like Dallas Winston; every time he comes by he makes my stomach jump.

I went back inside to read another book of mine, I was reading The Great Gatsby, I was enjoying it. Oliver ended up calling me about two hours later, we stepped out at noon, Oliver wanted to walk, he said he wasn't up for driving, as we were walking out of the neighborhood, I saw Johnny and waved to him, he waved back then I continued walking.

"He doesn't look sixteen." said Oliver.

"Don't tell him that, he'll just feel even smaller." I told him, our chat ended after that; Ollie stood close by me, he must have been that concerned about Socs, he had his hands stuffed in his pocket, at least he didn't walk like Tim Shepard. We finally made it to a clothing thrift store, we stopped in front of the door,

"You have the money right?" Ollie checked, I pulled it out of my pocket, he caught me off guard by snatching the money away from me, "He gave you forty bucks,"

I thought he was going to rip it, but he gave it back to me and dug his hand into his own pocket, "Here I got ten dollars, I'll be waiting out here, when you buy your clothes you get out, you dig?"

"Yeah." I walked into the store, I stared around incredulously, there were dresses, skirts, and more dresses. I walked down an aisle of skirts, I pulled one out and gazed at it; I couldn't wear this, I thought, I started to think of what I could wear, I just wanted some fitted pants, like the ones that Sodapop's girlfriend Sandy wears. I found the pants section at the back behind the long selection of skirts. I shuffled through all of them, there wasn't a big selection, but I found one that was my size, I wanted a sweater too, one that buttoned up; the sweater was easier to find the pants, it was a simple white sweater that a Soc would wear, I'm not attempting to look like a Soc, it's just what they always wear.

But I had my own idea of how I'll wear it, I found a black three-finger straps tank top, I wanted to make sure they fit me well, I went into the fitting room area, and walked into a stall, before I walked in, there were two girls eyeing me and whispering to each other, it only took me a glance to figure out they were making fun of how I dressed, I glared at the floor then walked into the stall. I stared into the mirror, I never had one guy tell me I was pretty, it never bothered me too much, I never told my own self I was pretty before either.

I took off my T-shirt to try on the tank top, it fitted me well, the tagged itched the top of my spine, I was glad the shirt had a lower back design; I kept the tank top on, and got out the black pants, I hope they fitted well, they looked my size, I took off my jeans that I had to put into the dryer over and over again to fit me in the slightest (I got in trouble for increasing the bills), then I slipped into the pants. They felt weird. They tightened around my calf a little bit, I zipped up my fly and buttoned the pants then I looked in the mirror. I stared incredulously, the pants made me look taller, leaner, feminine. I smiled at my reflection of the mirror, my Converse shoes looked great with them, I decided to try on the sweater too, I buttoned it up and I felt different, looked different. I didn't want to look like a Soc, so I unbuttoned the sweater and pushed the fronts to my shoulders, exposing my tank top, I didn't look like a Soc now. For once I felt okay, maybe even beautiful. Thank you Dally.

I started to childishly pose to the mirror, but then I remembered Ollie, he hates waiting for a long time, I quickly jumped out of the pants, tank top and sweater and put them back on their hangers, I threw on my shirt and old jeans and tied up the laces of my black Converse and escaped the stall. The tank top was five dollars, the pants were ten and the sweater was twenty, I still had fifteen dollars left. I went to go and purchase the clothes, I saw the same girls looking at me from the corner of their eye, I continued to ignore them, I gave forty dollars to the cashier and had some change left, I wondered if Ollie would let me keep the money since I didn't spend it. I stepped out of the store with one shopping bag, Ollie greeted me with a "Well that took long enough.", then he pushed me forward to start making our way home.

"What did you buy?" Ollie asked.

"A tank top, a sweater and pants."

When Ollie and I are walking he always stares ahead, he was never scared of anything, even as a kid; he was too hyperactive and restless, but he changed when he had to take responsibility and take care of his custody of me.

That restless side f him kind of just drifted away, but he was always tough and confident, he doesn't look too intimidating to be honest, but when he throws a punch he does. I still wished he could stand by someone else, someone who is not Tim Shepard, because he always gets into trouble. Darry would be a good guy to stand by, or Sodapop, I thought.

"Did you spend the ten bucks?" he asked me.

"No, do you want it back?"

"Keep it." Ollie replied sternly. We were only another block away from the house. I started to wonder what would differ between Oliver hanging out with Darry Curtis rather than Tim Shepard. The two have a lot in common, they are both in their twenties, they love sports, football was Oliver second choice in sports, he just didn't have the correct body to play well enough, they both work too hard and growing too quickly. Sometimes Oliver would forget that he has to be like a parent, I remembered the time when he got into trouble with the police, that was scary for me, because I could've been taken away to a foster care, that night I had to stay in the Curtis brothers house.

We walked into the neighborhood, I waved at Johnny again then kept walking, Ollie and I walked onto the porch of the house, Ollie unlocked the door and we were inside. I went to my room and put the shopping bag on my bed, I couldn't wait to wear my new pants, but I wanted to save it for some kind of occasion, I didn't want to ruin them. My brother had to go to work in an hour, he told me: "Be back at eight, don't go running around out of the neighborhood.", his shift actually ends at seven, but he takes up an hour to hang out with his buddies.

I decided to watch TV for about an hour until I got bored, TV wasn't my favourite thing to spend my time doing, I prefer movies. There's nothing much to do in my own house, I layed on the couch, my body spread out lazily, I started to just think about things that been happening around the hood, but there was only one thing I couldn't get out of my mind; Dally. And I smiled.

My eyes were shut, I turned my body over, but there was empty space next to it, I frowned but my eyes were still closed, my body more forward and I fell down to the floor with a hard thud. I forgot I was on a couch, I didn't even know I fell asleep; I found the time, it was already six PM, I glanced at the window, the sun was still awake in the landscape but not wide awake, I stood up from the couch but I didn't decide where I was taking myself to. I made up my mind to go outside, sometimes I just get tired of indoors. I hoped for Johnny to be out, I could hang with him a little bit. I walked myself down the streets to find the parking lot, it was a bit chilly but I wasn't going to be out for long, I arrived at my short destination to the parking lot, and Johnny was there, sitting on a bench, hugging his stomach for warmth.

I paced up to him with my hands in my pocket, "Hey Johnnycake."

He glanced at me,"Hey Rowen."

I slid next to him, "What's up?" I said softly.

"Nothing, just...same old," he said quietly. "What about you?" Why does everyone ask about me? I thought.

"Nothing." I said sternly staring into the sky.

"You sure?" Johnny asked, I furrowed my eyebrows, "Not really, no,why you asking?"

"There's always something you know?"

"I think that's the way it is in this hood Johnny, it would be a miracle if things get boring around here." I said.

"You got that right." We were in silence after that, but it wasn't awkward.

"How would we live our lives if we were a Soc?" I ask.

"Probably be jumping people like us because we wouldn't know any better."

I agreed, "Probably, but girls don't jump people, they're mostly stuck up and ignorant." I knew from my experience, Soc girls don't know how to shut their ignorance, as I said to Johnny; overly pretty stuck up girls.

"Yeah, I would like to switch bodies with a Soc, see what it's like." said Johnny.

"I would like that too, be nice to have secure parents, a nice mom...and a dad." I said.

"Your mom was pretty nice." said Johnny.

"She was, but then my dad left after he lost custody to us, it broke her, and she couldn't take care of us either." I explained. My mom really was nice, I thought.

"I really don't have a real family do I?" Johnny smiled sadly.

I put my hand on his shoulder "Your not the only one Johnny," I reminded him, "I got no dad, no mom, my brother's ways of taking care of me are just scattered."

"I just wish I didn't care, it wouldn't bother me as much,"

"But that's why we love about you, you have a heart Johnnycake and it ain't rusty either." I encouraged him.

"I'm glad you're here Rowen, it's nice to have someone who understands." he said in a laid-back tone, he seems more relaxed when he's with his buddies, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"It ain't fun to get beat up, but you don't choose your family you know." There's something special and specific in my friends that make them the friends they are, with Johnny, I had someone to relate to, someone to talk to. I remembered this one night as if it was yesterday, the night where I told Johnny what was happening to me, he broke down too, crying, but we broke down together, he told me deep things that night. I don't like to think about what happened though, the incident that I told Johnny about. Ponyboy never knew about it, I told Johnny to never tell him, I hid my face in foundation I stole one day from the girls bathroom in school, thinking that I might have needed it, gladly I didn't see Ponyboy that day, for him to notice that my freckles were suddenly gone.

I zoned myself back into the world where I'm sitting next to Johnny, I wanted to ask him something.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Think about us when your dad is giving you hell." I pat his back to make him feel better.

"I will, but it ain't easy, you know that's your old man and everything." he said sadly, I gave him an "I know." then told him that he won't be trapped there forever, telling him how life goes on and everything. I looked up at the sky the sun was going down, Ponyboy must be watching right now.

"Hey Johnny, I'm going to see Ponyboy before I head back home, I'll see ya tomorrow though."

"Okay, bye Rowen." his hands were still stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, before I left I gave Johnny a meaningful kiss on the cheek, and got up, but I caught a glimpse of his ears going pink, I smiled at the thought of it. Johnny was so small, he was like a kid, a kiss on the cheek was only something I did with Johnny when we were alone, it was a sign that I did love him like a brother, and that always made him feel better. I never kissed Ponyboy though, he was a different kind of friend, a friend that you could get along with and count on, he did care and did show affection for being a friend but he wasn't like a brother. So I went over to Ponyboy's house and he was sitting on his porch gazing into the landscape, but I looked over and furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You know, the sun is already down." I grinned from the street, it only took him a glance to smile at my existence.

"I know but I could just stare into it until the next day."

I walked up to the porch and sat beside him, "You know what would be a better view?"

"What."

"If we were on the roof." I grinned again, and his eyes narrowed but he grinned too.

"Darry would kill me, he would probably yell out to me: Get off there Ponyboy, why are you up there, don't you ever use your head!?" we chuckled together, I loved talking to Ponyboy, our conversations never fall into silence.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, I'm pretty sure Sodapop would think it's a cool idea." I suggested.

"Maybe, but Darry thinks I watch too many movies, books and sunsets."

"Better than anything Tim Shepard does." I asserted.

"Yeah and Dally." he added, my smile fell,

"Hey, Dally ain't that bad." I persuaded, but I knew in me that he really was.

"Your only saying that because you love him!" he laughed and said it in a matter-of-fact tone, I punch his shoulder he knew how much I took the word 'love' seriously. I didn't love Dally, I really like him but I didn't love him. At least not yet.

"I don't love him Ponyboy." I cleared.

"You sure do act like it," he informed, "why do you like him anyway?" I knew that Ponyboy don't like Dally, I don't even know how I do like him, he's like Tim Shepard in a lot of ways, I thought for a minute, "I don't know," I began.

"There's just something about the way he talks, acts, that draws me to him, he's got confidence and I like that, he's got attitude and style." I explained.

"I never thought you would go for a guy like that, especially since you down right hate Tim Shepard, Dally comes off as a big surprise if you ask me." He was right, I agreed with him.

"I didn't go for him, it just happened," it did, I thought about him one night then it was as if my brain flipped a switch told me that I liked him, "I wouldn't sweat on it, I'm fourteen and he's seventeen, I don't have much hopes, only for him to notice me which he has been."

After that we were talking for nearly two hours, until Darry told him to go inside and get ready for bed because we both had school tomorrow, I headed home afterwards, I opened the door and I was already bewildered about Oliver sitting in the table playing cards with Tim Shepard, I decided to ignore them both as if I never came in or never saw them and went straight to my room, I couldn't take a shower when Tim was there, I put on my pajamas and sat in my bed, I decided to get out a comic book of The Amazing Spider-Man, I loved Peter Parker, such a flawed character.

I prayed that Ollie and Tim will not make too much noise for me to make impossible to fall asleep, I focused my energy on the comic and not Tim's rude loudness, when I felt tired, I remembered myself shutting off my lamp light and tightening my head under my pillow to mute the noise of Ollie and Tim.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think, and I'll read you later! I'm planning to update every Tuesday and every other Friday **


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi! Back with another chapter, I hope you like this one, this is where the actual events from the book finally kick in, tell me what you think I need your guys but I will ask you when you reach the end of the chapter ;) So for now, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"You wanta see a movie?" Ponyboy asked. It was a Friday, I usually don't go out a lot like my brother does every weekend. Ponyboy doesn't like watching movies with other people, I didn't either, I liked being alone, before I could never walk alone to go to a theater, I looked behind Ponyboy, "Is anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Nup, just me." he had his hands in his pockets, he was wearing blue jeans, and a navy blue sweatshirt I made up my mind to go with Ponyboy, I figured why not.

"Let's go, but I need get some money." I almost made that sound like a demand for money but I turned my back to him and walked across the living room to go get my own money.

"You know I can pay for you," I stopped me halfway from the door to the living room.

I threw my head over my shoulder, "Are you my date or something?" I joked, "I can pay for myself." I told him. I had a some change in one of my drawers of my night table, I had enough money to see five films this week. I took the extra house key from the kitchen counter then locked the door behind me, Ponyboy and I started walking.

"I just remembered about the book I bought you a few weeks ago, have you read it?" I was talking about To Kill a Mockingbird, I hope he remembered it.

"Oh yeah, I finished it in a week, I loved it, I'll probably end up re-reading it, it was really nice." It was a book that we greasers could relate to.

"I said you would like it." I didn't want to talk more after that, Ponyboy was okay with it, he never talked that much anyway, but he always talked when I talk. We made it into the movie theater but it was a long walk, Ponyboy wanted to watch this movie with Paul Newman, it looked good so we agreed on it, we found a spot where we sat beside each other. And before I knew it, I sunk into the movie and the world around me was turned off.

I think Ponyboy wants to be Paul Newman now, I thought as we walked out of the movie theater and were making our way home. I had too many things in common with Ponyboy, I thought. I wondered what was left of me that was different from the rest of the gang, besides me being a girl. Ponyboy and I both love movies and books, I guess it's a good thing, often I feel I walk in people's paths, everyone in a gang has a specific thing that makes them an individual and original, maybe I'll find mine.

My thoughts broke out when Ponyboy nudged me on the arm, he jerked his head back and I sought a red Corvair, Ponyboy and I started speed walking. I thought about Johnny getting jumped, Ponyboy came to my door and told me, I cried, it was a painful thing to imagine, it would be even more painful to see it. But there was no point of trying to get away from the Socs, because we were suddenly put on the spot. Ponyboy stood cooly so I did the same, five Socs came out, I don't know why Ponyboy was just standing there, he had his head was all over, searching the grounds, he really doesn't use his head; I can't insult him over that, not that I would though, I am the same sometimes. Maybe more than sometimes. The Socs were surrounding us, they were bigger than us, I felt myself fidgeting, could Ponyboy and I fight them off? He was a good fighter...

"Hey, grease." one of them said in a voice too-friendly. "We're going to do you a favor greaser." he was talking to Ponyboy, "We're going to cut all that long greasy hair off." One of them laughed and cussed Ponyboy in a low voice. There was really not much you could say at this point. The Soc in front of the others turn to me.

"Those are some nice clothes you got there," he laughed and the rest followed like annoying echos. He turned back to Ponyboy. "Need a haircut greaser?" a medium sized blonde pulled out a knife and flipped the blade open.

"No." Ponyboy said. He stepped back and bumped into one of them, it was an instant rush "Get the girl!" they had me down before one of them even called it. One of them had their knees on my arms and was on top of me, the one who was on top of Ponyboy did the same, we tried to break out, I was good with my feet and arms, I was close but they had me back down, I looked over at Ponyboy again they had him back down too, the one on top of him had a blade at the bottom of his chin, the one who was on top of me had a blade too.

"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below your chin?" I heard him the guy say.

I looked in front of me, I kept my mouth shut, I felt myself tense up, my blood was heating up in me, I felt sweat, burning on my forehead.

"I got some money greaser, why don't you go buy something appropriate!" I had money thrown in my face, the only thing Ponyboy and I could do is yell for help, so I started calling names. The Soc on top of me had nothing to shut me up, I heard Ponyboy trembling, they put a handkerchief in his mouth, and one of the Socs stuffed dollar bills inside my mouth, I gagged and choked, tears swarmed in my eyes, I tired to cough it out.

I suddenly yelped and winced feeling a sharp pain in my neck, then felt as light as a feather, the Socs were running away, my head pounded, I threw up the money; it had blood and saliva dripping, it was disgusting. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, my eyes kept closing on me. I was awaken with someone shaking my shoulders.

"Rowen, are you okay?" I knew that voice, my eyes fluttered open, it was Sodapop, his blue eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Yeah I'm alright," I said weakly. "They shoved doe down my throat." I choked out wincing at the thought. Sodapop looked at me shocked.

"You have a cut on your lip." I touched my lip and there was blood, I wiped it off on the inside of my shirt that now has a blood stain.

I looked over at Ponyboy, his hands were shaking, Darry was there making sure he's alright.

I crawled over to Ponyboy. "Your bleeding on the side of your head." I said with astonishment.

"I am?" he asked, Sodapop picked up a handkerchief and wet the end of it and pressed it against the side of his head.

"Your neck is cut up Rowen." said Ponyboy, I looked at him bewildered then felt my neck, there was blood on my fingers and it wasn't dry. That must have been the sharp pain I felt. Ponyboy attempted the handkerchief but Sodapop stopped him because it already had Ponyboy's blood on it, Sodapop looked for something else to wipe off the blood with, but he only came to a conclusion of nothing until he glanced down at his shirt. He wrapped the inside of his plaid shirt around his hand and leaned over and rubbed the cloth against my neck, it stinged but I could live through it.

"You got stains all over your shirt Soda, people might think you're a murderer now." I commented. He told me he could always wash it.

"Did they pull a blade on you two?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah." Ponyboy confirmed. I only nodded. Ponyboy looked away from Soda, he was starting to bawl, I was still shaking, I can't bare to cry in front of people, but I had water in the corner of my eyes, I blinked them away as quickly as they came.

Soda put a hand to his shoulder, he told him: "Easy Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

"I know," there was tears in Ponyboy's eyes, he brushed them off immediately seeing one of my buddies tear up makes me do the same, I tried my best to keep it in but one escaped and trailed down my cheek, I wiped my fingers across my cheekbone. Ponyboy said that he was "a little spooked out", we both were.

"You're an okay kid, Pony." Sodapop said ruffling Ponyboy's hair, and I grinned along with Ponyboy. The two had a brotherly chat, Darry called them both crazy. The gang chased the Socs away and threw rocks at their car, they ran back to us.

"Didya catch 'em?" Ponyboy asked. Two-Bit, the oldest member of the gang, said they got away, then started cussing.

"Are the kids okay?" Two-Bit asked putting us on the spot.

"We're fine." I answered for both of us. Two-Bit looked down at the ground and picked up one of the dollar bills that was shoved in my throat, he was looking at it bewildered but also in awe at the same time.

"You better not keep that, that was in my mouth." I alerted him, everyone was staring at it now. It was added with a new coat of dirt and sand from the ground with the same saliva and blood that came from my mouth, I'm going to brush my teeth extra clean tonight, I thought. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, Ponyboy broke in asking if they caught the Socs. My eyes suddenly narrow as I saw Dally behind Steve, and my heart jumped.

"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally." said Ponyboy.

"Good behavior, got off early." he lit a cigarette and offered it to Johnny. The whole gang sat down and had one, I took one, Ponyboy's skin colour was back. Two-Bit complimented on Ponyboy's bruise, he also said his scar made him look tough.

Then he looked at me, "That cut on your neck, I like it, you look intimidating."

It was my turn to say "Really?" It stinged a little when I touched it.

"You and Ponyboy look tough."

Out of nowhere, Steve bursted at Ponyboy, he asked him why he was walking home apparently bringing me into it, he tried to justify but Darry joined, then he told him he should have carried a blade. I was left out in the argument but I was in the situation as much as Ponyboy was. Part of it was my fault, I wasn't thinking, I could've told Ponyboy to run as fast as he could because he was good in track and I could have caught up with him and we could have been back home. Sodapop defended Ponyboy and he argued on the blade.

I couldn't tell if Steve liked me or not, I know he thinks of Ponyboy as a follower or a tag along but he never says anything about me.

"Next time get one of us to go with you," said Two-Bit, he was talking to both of us. "Any of us will."

"Speaking of movies," Dally broke in yawning, "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

As much as I wanted to go somewhere with Dally, I couldn't hunt action, I may be a greaser but I'm no hood, even if Dally is one. Steve and Soda were going out with their girlfriends. Dally asked if the rest of us wanted to come, it was Ponyboy's turn to answer for me. But I argued.

"It sounds like a guys night to me, you sure you want me to come?" I said.

"You gotta stop checking if it's okay, it's starting to get annoying, I'm asking you guys to come." Dally said in his own playful-but-not tone. I tried to play it cool and just nod but Ponyboy grinned at me, he made my cheeks flush and I nudged his shoulder and told him to shut up under my breath to make him stop. I confirmed that I was going. Before silence had a chance to break Two-Bit spoke, he was talking about this greasy girl named Sylvia, I saw her a couple times, she was hitting on Johnny, that pissed me off, gladly Steve was there to back her off and protect Johnny, I hated her from that moment. She was just like any other greasy girl, I guess I stuck out comparing myself to her and Steve's girl Evie. I didn't wear any makeup, I never wore a skirt too short, or even where a skirt at all, I didn't cuss like they did or try to act tough, only when I needed too.

I ended up going home because I had my homework to do, it was only English I had to finish. I waited around for my brother to get home from work to ask him if I can go to the Nightly Double tomorrow. And man, did I want to go. When I finished my homework, I paced around my room, I suddenly thought about the outfit that I bought. I pulled the pants out from one of my drawers and spread it out on my bed; tomorrow would be a good day to wear it, I thought. I got out a blue cotton T-shirt with a black liner on the neckline of the T-shirt, I thought it would look good with the pants. I hope that the guys would like it, make me look a little bit more attractive; maybe put on some mascara, and have my hair in a nice hair do. I heard my brother coming in, I opened my door and greeted with a little too much excitement, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at me. "You look a little bit too overjoyed." he commented, I grinned.

"So I was wondering, Dally invited Ponyboy, Johnny and I to go to the Nightly Double tomorrow, can I go?"

He grinned then ruffled my hair. "You never stop with that whole Dally thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut your trap Ollie, I'm just going to see a movie." I said offensively; like I said, I hated Ollie knowing.

"Relax Rowen, and yeah you can go, I'll drop you off, I'm planning to meet up with Tim anyway, just be back before midnight." I was so excited that I jumped on my brother and kissed him on the cheek, he was startled and his voice was mute. I pranced back into my room and dreamed up in my head what tomorrow would look like.

I won't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

** So I hope you liked that chapter, I had to be careful with the whole jump scene and I wanted to make sure I did it right, tell me what you guys think though. Oh and here's the thing I wanted to ask you: For the next chapter I will have Rowen go to the drive-in with Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally, I wanted to know if she should join them in the vacant lot for that little scene in the book where Ponyboy and Johnny talk. Please tell me below I have to rely on you guys and get an opinion so that I can write it out. Let me know if she should join the two and I'll make sure to write it out well :)**

**Anyway I'll read you guys later!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi guys! I'm back, sorry for the long delay of the story... I wasn't feeling so good for finishing chapter four, at one point during the past two months I was really sad and I just didn't want to do anything so I went on a hiatus for a while, but I'm back kind of. I'll tell you guys more after you read the chapter so enjoy chapter five for now! And some parts might be a little bit unpolished because I just wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible so point out any mistakes and I'll fix them! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

My throat was aching after singing my lungs out to The Rolling Stones, Oliver didn't mind it when rock music was being blasted through the house. He had records of his own, specifically Elvis, man he loved Elvis. But he would take a long period where he would stop listening to Elvis, fearing that he might get too sick of the music he overplays. I was listening to more tunes and vinyl records after finishing homework for school. We had two shelves filled with records, it was a hobby that Oliver and I shared, something that we bonded with. We owned a lot of singles we heard from the radio, and albums from bands we really liked. I ejected the Rolling Stone record and slid it back into its case. People come in our house mostly for the vinyl records anyway, Oliver does have a good collection of Elvis' music. Ponyboy has even came over a couple of times before, he likes the silence that slept in the house. But sometimes I hated my haven or should I even call it that, sometimes it's not quiet or peaceful, sometimes my brother wouldn't come home and sometimes I get scared in those nights.

I took a shower before getting ready to go to the Nightly Double, I didn't want to overdue myself and make me look not like me. After an hour of my hair being held in a towel, my hair was damp but dry. I pulled out the outfit from my drawer that I'd been anticipating to wear and took a long gaze. I was going to wear the black skinny jeans, my usual black Converse; I couldn't think of what torso to wear, I didn't want to wear the sweater right away because it would be too soon to put it on, I'm so use to wearing my brother's clothes that I didn't feel like myself when I whore that sweater. I wanted to slowly break that feel. And I decided what to wear. A green-brown plaid blouse that had a low buttoned up collar with rolled-up-to-the-elbow sleeves that my brother bought me for my birthday last May. It was one of the the best birthday presents. I had my black tank top underneath, after I put on my blouse, I went to the bathroom. Thinking of what I could do with my hair as I was brushing it I decided to put it in a smooth side ponytail, my hair fell on my chest, my hair was down to my rib cage if it was let down. I applied black star studs on my ears and a simple necklace with a green dragonfly.

I told Ponyboy that I would meet up with them at the drive-in, he probably passed on the message by now, they must have been in town already, goofing around and frittering away time. Oliver is coming home in an hour, so I re-read one of my favourite books to kill the spare time.

What I always liked about my brother is that when he says something he means it. When it comes to arranging times to go to places, if he says that we're going to town tomorrow we're going. So that's how we got to the Nightly Double a couple minutes early. It was a breeze, you would never have to worry about being late if Ollie is your ride. We slammed our car doors shut, his car wasn't too bad, it worked pretty well, every now and then he would have to go to Soda and Randy to get it fixed but it can drive out to the middle of nowhere and is pretty fast, Ollie and I have done that millions of times before. He didn't take his car into the drive-in because he wasn't going to watch a movie.

Before we both departed from each other he put a hand on my shoulder. "You be back by midnight." he said in a parental tone. I nodded and said "Okay." and we both walked opposite directions. I slowed down my pacing after hearing Oliver address Tim, I was eavesdropping a little bit on Oliver and Tim's short conversation. I turn my head over my shoulder because Tim said something that caught my attention.

"Aye! Ollie - come on - need your help -" I also heard: "Dally slashed our tires, 'sgo hunt 'im down." Then they ran off. My brother was a hoodlum so it didn't surprise me.

I had money to get in the Nightly Double but then I thought about Dally, Ponyboy and Johnny, because knowing Dally, he wouldn't let Ponyboy and Johnny pay their way in; and I know exactly where they could've got in without fee.

There was a wide grin on my face when we met in front of the concession stand, Ponyboy approached me first.

He looked astonished at my appearance and said "You look different."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Good or bad thing?"

"Good thing." he grinned then I grinned. Dally saw me and I felt myself tense up.

"Hey, you made it." I smiled and we all sat down, I sat in between Dally and Ponyboy, Johnny was on Dally's other side.

The four of us noticed there were two girls in front of us, and they were easy analyze what class they were in. Soc girls. Beautiful hair, high quality sweaters and pretty skirts. Dally had all his attention on the two girls up front, oh and one had red hair and the other one had a black bob cut. I just ignored everything around me and focused on the movie.

But Dally was unsurprisingly up to no good. He started to bother the two girls, talking dirty, and shouting. They were good, they just ignored him and continuously tried to focus on the movie. But Dally started kicking the red head girl's seat, and she fired up.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap." She wasn't hard as nails but she was confident.

Dally didn't obey, the girl was gorgeous. Dally stayed in the same position and said "Who's gonna make me?" I had trouble focusing on the movie afterwards but I still tried. The other girl recognized Dally using the term greaser. I exchanged a look with Ponyboy, he responded with a shrug. He didn't like the term either. Dally told them that he's seen them in rodeos, the red head made a comeback cooly. But Dally kept his cool. Johnny was quiet next to him, and Ponyboy didn't look fond of the idea of what Dally was doing, I guess it was because they weren't the type of girls that greasers were always around.

I found the whole thing more entertaining more than the movie itself, but I thought if I was in one of their shoes I wouldnt like someone disturbing me. So this is what I came to like. A hoodlum who hunts action regularly, disgusted with the world and has nothing to live for. Ponyboy is still bewildered and sometimes cringes at the thought of me having any feelings towards Dally, and I can obviously see why. Even I get mad with myself for liking a guy like him, but there's always another side to someone. And I happened to have discovered that side.

I broke out of my thoughts when I saw Dally walk off, and Ponyboy, next to me, looking half petrified because the red head girl looked directly at him.

"Are you going to start in on us now?" she said.

Man, Ponyboy did look petrified, wide eyed and nervous he shook his head, "No."

"Don't look like the type, what's your name?" she asked him. He introduced his name, but she just kindly smiled.

"That's an original and lovely name." I didn't expect that. He tells me that people always question him or have a response to his name. He explained how his father was original, then spoke of Sodapop, then she noticed me.

"What's your name?" I don't have many girls who talk to me so polite or kind.

"I'm Rowen." I spoke with an approachable small smile. She said her name was Sherri but everyone calls her "Cherry" for her red hair. There was more conversation between Ponyboy and Cherry, they both went to the same school, and Cherry is a cheerleader. The other girl is introduced herself as Marcia and they started to talk to Ponyboy about Sodapop. Johnny and Dally ended up coming back, Dally gave a coke to the girls, Marcia without a doubt took it, while Cherry was flustered but it was a sentence that came out of Dally's mouth that gave him an incredulous look.

"This might cool you off." And he had a splash of coke to his face. No one like her has ever challenged Dally like that. Before things got out of hand, Johnny was the one to put a stop. My eyebrows rose, surprised but not as surprised as Dally. I knew something bad was going to happen. He had him in his arms, Ponyboy and I stood back, I was shocked to see a girl go that far do pull off a stunt like that.

Suddenly, Johnny stood up which made my eyebrows rise so high my forehead started to hurt. Know one would think Johnny would ever speak up. Dally was confused, but actually stopped after Johnny repeated himself and Dally escorted himself out, away from Cherry and Marcia, away from us. Cherry thanked Johnny, she was really scared. They had small talk.

"Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us." said Marcia. She was referring to Ponyboy and Johnny. The two looked at each other, Johnny had the expression of a big opportunity in front of him, and they both moved, I stayed in my seat but Ponyboy invited me so I sat with him with Cherry on his other side.

"How old are y'all?"

"Fourteen." said Ponyboy.

"Fourteen." I repeated as my own answer.

"Sixteen." Johnny said. Marcia was about to call Johnny fourteen, I knew it because he did look fourteen, but Cherry finished her sentence by saying "Sixteen."

Johnny asked a question that had an obvious answer, he asked "How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?"

Cherry said they were too sweet and they couldn't scare anyone. That was the last word I heard of the conversation when I zoned out into my own world. I spaced out of the conversation because I felt like I wasn't suppose to be apart of it, until Two-Bit came along, scared the hell out of Johnny and Ponyboy, I already caught sight of him because my head going looking at every direction, he put an index finger up to his lips, grinning widely, telling me to say nothing. I'm glad he was here. I was laughing in my seat, Ponyboy shot me a playful glare then elbowed me.

"Glory, Two-Bit, scared us to death!" said Ponyboy. Johnny greeted Two-Bit weakly. Two-Bit's humor brightened when he greeted Cherry and Marcia whom he did not know the names of. But he hit it off with them, specifically Marcia.

Cherry and Ponyboy stood up and asked if anyone of us wanted popcorn, I got out my money and gave it to Ponyboy, Two-Bit paid for himself and Johnny. Then Ponyboy and Cherry left to go stand in line to get popcorn.

Ponyboy and Cherry took a while to get popcorn but they came back with their hands full and handed us our popcorn. We watched the movie that was playing on the screen, and I noticed the way Two-Bit and Marcia were talking to each other, they got along pretty well, they seem to be very alike, they only differ in classes. I didn't pay attention to anything but the movie, though it wasn't that great, but it was fun. But there was one thing I couldn't get out of my head: Cherry was beautiful and sweet and Ponyboy liked her.

* * *

**So you reached the end! So now you are reading what I'm about to tell you of what I told you up at the top of the page: Okay, so, I might not be able to update this Friday or next Tuesday because I have two tests to study for and a hand in that is a big mark on my grades so I have to take time off writing just for that period, I'm sorry, I know, I took a long period off and some of you were probably anxiously waiting but I really have to get my grades up, and I want to get good marks because I have been slacking off. But I promise, if I feel too stressed out to study or I have a break from all my homework then this will be my number one priority for those breaks and when all these tests passed and I finish them, I will take time of my own to finish chapter six and then work on the next chapter from then on; but hopefully, just hopefully I'll be back next week. I love you guys, thanks for everyone who's been reading, favouriting, following, and reviewing, it means so much. But in the meantime, please please please write a review for chapter five and I'll see you not this week but really soon! I won't forget to read you later :)**


End file.
